


四季更迭

by E_synonyM



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Stephen Strange, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Ending, Angst, Beta Bucky Barnes, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Dirty Talk, Everyone Is Alive, Ex Sex, Fluff and Angst, Getting Back Together, Knotting, M/M, Omega Tony Stark, Omega Verse, Pining, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Sexual Content, Tony Stark Lives
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 08:10:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20373526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_synonyM/pseuds/E_synonyM
Summary: 一切結束後，復仇者重聚於分部基地，在那裡舉辦了勝利派對，在勝利的喜悅下，派對持續了將近一週。Steve想和Tony重歸於好，卻意外發現Doctor Strange曾和Tony是標記伴侶。





	四季更迭

慶祝派對持續到了晚上十點，似乎沒有人感到疲憊，每個人圍繞在草地上、泳池邊，愉悅地舞動身體或大聲歌唱，勝利和失而復得的喜悅讓他們興奮地忘我。

"酒！我們還需要更多酒！"Thor在酒瓶堆成的小山旁搖搖晃晃地大吼，但不再是絕望的，他的笑容幾乎如同七年前那般。

被周圍的歡笑影響，Bucky也忍不住勾起了一絲近年來少有的微笑，Steve在他身旁回道，"我和Bucky去拿！"

他們並肩進到室內，在擺滿食物和飲料的桌子上翻找，"那五十打啤酒已經沒了？"他不可置信地看著空掉的箱子。

"別小看阿斯嘉德人，"Steve拍了拍他的肩，"後面廚房應該還有。"

門廊上亮著幾盞間接照明燈，但後面的廚房卻是昏暗的，隱隱約約傳來交談的聲音，再靠近一點時，Bucky聽清了那是誰。

Tony和Doctor Strange。

Steve在他的身旁停下，臉龐上閃過震驚、悲傷、忌妒，最後匯成Bucky難以讀懂的複雜情緒。

他更仔細地去聽——也許他不該這麼做，但在那刻好奇佔上了風。

"——你不想念它嗎？"博士的語調怪異地緩慢、低沉，"你不嗎？"

牆後傳來細微的衣物摩擦聲，Tony抽了口氣。

他不明白"它"指的是什麼，但很快，博士繼續道，"你還記得我的結在你體內的感覺嗎？嗯？"

不管那些衣服滑動的聲響從何而起，Tony哽住的喘息表示了太多，又或許太少了。

Tony是個漂亮的Omega，即使Bucky是個Beta，信息素對他的影響沒有Alpha、Omega強烈，他也看得出來Tony是個多麼賞心悅目的Omega。

而Steve有多麼迷戀他。

他從不知道Tony曾經被Alpha標記過，也不知道Strange就是那個Alpha。

斷續壓抑的低吟響起，Steve高壯的身軀猛地畏縮，他的上半身前傾彷彿要衝進去阻止正在發生的事，那讓Bucky條件反射準備擋到他的身前，當他看向Steve的眼睛，才注意到他的視線。

喔——Bucky轉過頭，意識到從Steve的角度可以清楚看見廚房中的景象。

Tony正側對著門口靠在餐桌旁，博士的手在他的後褲口袋下蠕動，從Tony仰起頭的方式，不難想像他的手指正在做什麼。

"你還記得，我的結是怎麼卡進你的嗎？"Strange咬住Tony的耳垂，語氣近乎邪惡，"我記得——Tony——我記得我的結如何將你佔有，我記得我們如何融入彼此，成為彼此所屬，我記得每一分每一秒都能感受到你，擁有你的存在，而你也擁有我，Tony——"

Tony的身體一顫，額頭靠上Strange的肩頭，"Stephen..."他發出的音量幾乎只有氣音，但Bucky聽得一清二楚，他知道Steve肯定也是。

那顫抖的語調裡隱含著孤獨、期望、慾望...，Tony想念他的Alpha。

"你想再一次感受我的存在嗎？"Strange貼在Tony耳上嘶聲問道。

Steve衝出了門廊，Bucky緊追在後，在轉身的那一瞬間，餘光中他似乎瞥見Doctor Strange看向他們的眼神。

* * *

將近中午，只有Steve和Bucky出現在餐廳，吃著冰箱裡剩下的食材拼出的早餐。

Steve緊盯著桌上的餐盤，超級士兵血清讓他的臉色沒有顯露一點疲倦，但Bucky依然看得出圍繞在他周圍壓抑的苦悶。

他不知道該如何安慰他。

正在這時，Tony和Strange並肩走進門內，Strange的手放在Tony的髖部上，後者身上散發著明顯歡愉過後的氣息，只要是有眼的人，都看得出來昨晚他們做了什麼。

但是，在Beta比較不敏感的感應中，Bucky確信他聞到了——

Tony沒有被標記。

在強勢的Alpha信息素之下，Omega乾淨甜膩的味道依然屬於他自己——他們還沒有結合。

有什麼刺中了腦後，Bucky本能地看向身邊的Steve。

後者的雙眼微微睜大，從疑惑、驚訝、希望轉向更具侵略性的氣息，那雙嬰兒藍的眼瞳漸深，在金色的睫毛下蒙上一層陰影。

Strange毫不畏懼地正視美國隊長的挑戰，在毫無所覺的Tony唇上落下濕潤深沉的親吻，途中眼神未曾與Steve斷開。

Bucky深知，Steve不會是第一個退縮的人。

FIN  
2019/5/13

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 這裡的Tony可能會感覺有點easy，沒錯，就是這樣 ((喂  
2\. Alpha、Omega數量稀少，只有Tony是O，Steve、Stephen是A，其餘復仇者基本上都是B。  
3\. 標記可消除，標記是雙向的。
> 
> 標題暗指Tony和Stephen分開又復合，和Steve曖昧又分開，在兩者間交錯的關係。


End file.
